New Start
by Vamptress RayZor
Summary: Squffie alert! One-shot. Leon's misery about something happening to his wife. FRom the not-so-creative minds of YK2 and Rogue Mistress. R&R!


**_New Start_**

_Yuffie Kisaragi2 & Rogue Mistress_

Icy blue eyes stared up at the dark grey sky. He seemed to be waiting for something, but not sure of what. Maybe the storm that the forecast had predicted? Maybe his love? Maybe, just maybe, he was waiting for the flower girl to wake up him up from the nightmare?

None of those options seemed to fit Squall "Leon" Leonheart, though. More likely, he was remembering the last time he saw the sky looking that dark. The last time that he had felt the way he felt. The last time that she had been awake and grinning up at him. His long russet bangs fell into his face, concealing the glacier blue eyes with a curtain of light brown, making him look like a big sheep dog, as a young woman had once called him.

The first few rain drops seemed to make the sky look like it was crying, reminding him painfully of the eyes he had seen tears in. The eyes that matched that sky so perfectly. One raindrop hit his up turned face and glided down, making it look as if he was crying, himself. As it slipped and fell onto hit white cotton shirt, more fell. Soon, he was forced to walk to keep from shivvering.

The denizens of Traverse Town all hid in their homes, but not Leon. He was too busy thinking, unable to comprehend what he had done. Had he really caused her that pain? She was, after all, only twenty-two! Surely, he, thirty-one, had not caused her the pain that the flower girl was helping her through!

A thought struck him... What if she was upset with him? What if his love was mad at him for inflicting that pain upon her small body? What if she-? No, he could not bear to even think of her leaving him. But... What if she did?

A low growl escaped his throat as that nagging voice in the back of his mind told him to jump off a roof or something, anything, to make her pain leave. "It's my fault," he said, falling to the ground beside the entrance to the Water Way. "If we hadn't gotten into that fight, then she..."

Unable to suppress the tears of rage and hurt, they mingled with the raindrops that made the heavens seem as if they were crying. _It's my fault and she has every right to leave me! I need to leave... She'd understand and be grateful. No matter what I do, I always hurt those that I love!_ The two had gotten into an argument, then she had nearly doubled over in pain. Had it actually been Leon's fault? What if the ba- No, he would not dare to think of that...

Before he could stand back up, he heard boots pounding on the wet pavement and looked up to see the nearly completely snow-haired man who ran the gummi garage. Cid Highwind panted and looked down at Leon. "Yo, getcher arse over to the Infirmary! She's asking for you!"

Blue eyes stared up at Cid, not fully understanding his request. "Wh-"

"NOW! She NEEDS you, dammit! Getcher scrawny ass over there and be there for her! That's what she needs right now!"

Leon shook his head. "No, she's mad at me. She doesn-"

"NOW, DAMN YOU!"

He jumped to his feet in a heart beat. "Okay, okay..." he growled back at the older man. Cid jogged ahead, leading Leon toward the Infirmary that the two women were at.

With every step, his heart ached more.

With every painful breath, he was more sure that she hated him.

With every loud thump of his heart, he was more sure that he loved her.

With every rain drop that fell, he promised to be there for her until he died.

With every word that he gasped, three more fell into place. "I love you..."

With an unsure look about him and worried blue eyes, he stepped into the room where she lay still, her usually rythmic breathing shallow.

"Leon?" she asked, a faint smile on her young face.

Unable to contain his worry and love, he rushed to her side and knelt down, her hand in his. "I'm so sorry, Yuffie. I shouldn't have yelled. And I should've listened to you. And I was such an idiot-"

"Shhh.. Shhh.." Her free hand brushed his long bangs out of his eyes. "I'm fine. And he's fine too. But, if you just can't resist, I'll let you continue tyrade later."

He kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry, Yuffie."

Her goofy grin fell across her face and he swept her damp ebony locks from her face to see those beautful grey-blue eyes better. "No need, it wasn't your fault. What's today, Leon?"

He furrowed his brow, trying to remember the date. "August... 15?" She nodded and realization struck him dumb, slamming into him harder than a freight train. "Shit, Yuffie," he nearly gasped. "Your due date was last Friday!"

She nodded and smiled at Aerith as she walked in. "Right-o!" Before she could say anything else, a contraction hit. "Ohhhhh!"

The flower girl dropped the clip board she was carrying and ran out to get the doctor. Leon, frightened and unsure, held onto his lover's, his wife's, hand. "Hush, baby. It'll be fine."

"GAWD!" she screeched. "It hurts like a son of a bit-"

"Shh!" Aerith comanded as she returned, the doctor in tow. "Leon, out, now!"

"WHAT!? I'm her husband, I shou-" He couldn't finish his sentence before he was roughly dragged out, metal claw latched onto his leathr jacket. "Let me the fu-"

"Shuddup," a monotonous voice commanded. "Just shut up and wait."

Blue eyes looked at the shorter blonde. "Blondie? Where the hell have you been?"

"Working off a contract, but it went sour... I'm only here for two weeks, then I've got to leave. I'll explain later." His eerie MAKO-enhanced blue eyes looked up and down at his former comrade. "Damn, Squall, you've changed."

"It's Leon," he corrected automatically. "And you're really one to talk. The damn metal claw? It looks like Vincent's."

The blonde's mood darkened. "I saw Vince not too long ago... Unfortunately, he was dead. As were Quistis, Tifa, and... And Rinoa..."

Leon visibly winced at the mention of his ex-girlfriend's name. She had chosen Seifer, not him, though. And he did not care about her anymore, he only cared for Yuffie, his wife of four years.

-- - --

Navy blue eyes sparkled up at the woman as she cradled her newborn son. She heard the door open and knew that Leon was back from the rest room. "Gawd, he's just too damn cute," she said with a girlish giggle.

Leon smiled and sat down in the chair next to her bed. Three hours of labor, and here was their newborn son, Christopher Gregory Leonheart. Leon could hardly believe that he was a father. "He looks like you," he said in a quiet tone.

She looked over at him. "Nope, he's got your face." Her grey-blue eyes twinkled merrily. "And your eyes. And your gender-"

"What? Gender has nothing to do with it, Yuffie."

She shrugged. "Had to lighten the mood even more." Leon and Yuffie gazed at each other and smile slowly crept across their faces. They had a family... Now, where would their home be?

"I have an idea," Leon said slowly, his eyes still gazing in Yuffie's. "Let's... Move to Destiny Islands."

Her face lit up. "Really!?"

He nodded. "It's a great place, from what Sora and Kairi say. Ithought it might be a great place to start our live over. Just the three of us."

Yuffie grinned. "Yeah... The three of us... A new start." She smiled down at her son, Kris. "Just the three of us, I like the sound of that."

**_-FIN-_**

_**YK2:** I know, I know: SO SHORT! WTF'S THE MATTER WITH ME!? Well, my muses are on vacation. So, I borrowed Rogue Mistress's. Sky! Okay... So I borrowed RM **AND** Sky..._

_**Sky:** I'm not good at Squffies, but Meh Meh forced me! So... There ya go!_

_**Rogue Mistress:** I thought you did fairly well for once, hooker. Not at all like my Reffie._

_**YK2**: HEY! I like your Reffie... LOSER! Me and Rogue Mistress combined forces for a short period of time. She gave me the idea, I wrote the one-shot, and her muse inspired me whilst my own muses are shopping. They better bring me back a new Leon plushie or I'm gonna kick their arses... Till Next Time! AUDI!!!_

_**Rogue Mistress:** Cio!_

_**Sky:** Buh-bye!_

_-**Y**uffie **K**isaragi**2**, **R**ogue **M**istress, & **S**kyler **P**arker-_


End file.
